Regrets
by OptimisticPessimist12
Summary: "Still, in the end, she regrets nothing she had done as monarch. She hates that she had to break most of her promises to keep the treasury full, that she had to lose most of the friends and allies she had made, and that she took money from the hands of a man that had once tried to kill her. She hates it, but she doesn't regret it." Logan, "Evil" Queen/Princess


**A/N: A little drabble thing that sprouted from a "What If?" question that came to my head. The question was: "What if the game had allowed you to battle Logan in the War Room?" Then this took form. As most of my writing does, it completely diverged from what I had started writing about. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this somewhat character study.**

* * *

**Regrets**

* * *

He wasn't a tyrant.

He had never been.

The people call _her_ a tyrant now. The Queen, the _Hero_, whom they had believed in so much. She's terrifying to look at now, her skin is pale, her eyes look sunken with darkness and her Will lines grow red. Though, deep down, was she _truly_ evil?

Everything she did, the taxes raised and temptations taken, she did for the good of the kingdom. The good choices had always called to her, she wanted to do the right thing, to be a benevolent ruler, to see the white wings when her powers would surge, but she had to ask herself one question.

Was it worth it?

Was it worth opening a school to teach dead children? Was it worth keeping Bowerstone Lake with nobody to see it? Was it worth keeping an orphanage with nobody to house?

_Was it worth it?_

She doesn't speak much anymore, not unless her opinion is absolutely needed. She doesn't reprimand or growl at the royal guards who would cross their arms and glare when she would pass, commenting on how horrible she was. There are no harsh words shared between the daring citizens that would tell her of how she was a monster, how she was just like her brother.

If she could say anything, though, it would be that she doesn't regret the choices she made in regards to Albion. They can hate her and curse her name all they want, but she is glad that they are alive to do so.

One thing she regrets, though, is a choice, _an impulse_, that she had the day she rose up against Logan. She regrets that his blood stained her sword, making it lose its shine. That the carpet in the War Room looks somewhat darker near the table where he had collapsed.

She regrets letting the claws of revenge grip at her sword, whispering Elliot's name, Major Swift's, as she plunged her own sword through her brother's chest.

She likes to think that, if she had stilled her blade, if she had spared him, he would have understood. He might have stood at her side in the end.

He might have understood because, now, _she_ understands.

Still, in the end, she regrets nothing she had done as monarch. She hates that she had to break most of her promises to keep the treasury full, that she had to lose most of the friends and allies she had made, and that she took money from the hands of a man that had once tried to kill her.

She hates it, but she doesn't regret it.

As she stands, looking out over Bowerstone, the sound of gunfire brings her back to the revolution she had once lead, and a smile crosses her features. She could almost picture Logan standing in the War Room, ordering his soldiers, and she wants to laugh.

Everything is coming in full circle...

At least the next monarch will have people to rule, they can appease them and take money from the treasury she had built up. They can keep their promises, have people clap and cheer, because they will end up understanding and thanking her for it later.

At least, this time, she has no blood relation to this Hero. They don't have to kill their parent or sibling. Maybe her death will weigh on them less than Logan's death had on her.

Still, she can't help but smile as her seconds are ticking down.

No, she isn't evil. Yes, her wings are black and her eyes are dark, but her morality isn't tainted.

She doesn't jump when the doors to the War Room are slammed open.

The Queen's smile widens.

History has a funny way of repeating itself.


End file.
